1719 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published United Kingdom , about 1718]] * Joseph Addison: ** The Old Whig. Numb. I, published anonymously on March 19Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 ** The Old Whig. Numb. II, published anonymously on April 2 * John Durant Breval: ** Mac-Dermot; or, The Irish Fortune-Hunter ** Ovid in Masquerade, published under the pen name "Mr. Joseph Gay" (although the pseudonym was also used by Francis Chute) * Thomas D'Urfey, Songs Compleat, Pleasant and Divertive, in five volumes, the first two consisting of verse written by D'Urfey, a revised edition of Wit and Mirth, or Pills to Purge Melancholy, which had been published since 1598; after the book sold out this year, it went into a second edition under the original title (a sixth volume was added in 1720); although the pieces were meant to be sung, only the words were provided * Giles Jacob, The Poetical Register; or, The Lives and Characters of the English Dramatick Poets, With an Account of their Writings, biography and criticism (a second volume, titled An Historical Account of the Lives and Writings of Our most Considerable English Poets, whether Epick, Lyrick, Elegaick, Eppigrammatists, Etc. was published in 1720; both volumes reissued in 1723McLaverty, J., "Pope and Giles Jacob's Lives of the Poets: The Dunciad as Alternative Literary History", article in Modern Philology, Vol. 83, No. 1, pp 22-32 (August, 1985), page 22, Footnote 2, retrieved via JSTOR website on February 11, 2010 * Matthew Prior, Poems on Several Occasions, the book states "1718", but it was not ready for subscribers until March of this year (see also Poems on Several Occasions 1709) * Allan Ramsay: ** Content ** Scots Songs (see also Scots Songs 1718)"Ramsay, Allan (1686-1758)", article, The Burns Encyclopedia, online edition, retrieved July 1, 2009. Archived 2009-07-21. * Nicholas Rowe, Lucan's Pharsalia, Translated into English Verse, with a life of Rowe by James Welwood, published this year, although the book states "1718" * George Sewell, Poems on Several Occasions * Isaac Watts, Psalms of David * Edward Young, A Letter to Mr. Tickell, on the death of Joseph Addison Other * Jean-Baptiste, abbé Du Bos, Réflexions critiques sur la poésie et la pienture, identifying the appeal of art, whether poetry or painting, as emotional rather than primarily intellectual enjoyment; criticism, FranceFrance, Peter, The New Oxford Companion to Literature in French, pp 259-260, New York: Oxford University Press (1995) ISBN 0-19-866125-8 * Ludvig Holberg, Pedar Paars, comic Danish heroic poemGrun, Bernard, The Timetables of History, third edition, 1991 (original book, 1946), page 328 Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 28 – Johann Elias Schlegel (died 1749), German critic and poet * January 30 – Magnus Gottfried Lichtwer (died 1783), German poet * April 2 – Johann Wilhelm Ludwig Gleim (died 1803), German poet * September 27 – Abraham Gotthelf Kästner (died 1800), German poet * James Cawthorn * James Eyre Weeks (?) Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * June 17 – Joseph Addison (born 1672), English essayist, poet, writer and politician * Samuel Garth (born 1661), English physician and poet * Joseph de Jouvancy (born 1643), French poet, pedagogue, philologist, and historian See also *Poetry *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * Augustan poetry * Scriblerus Club Notes External links *http://rpo.library.utoronto.ca/timeline/ "A Time-Line of Poetry in English"] Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry